


Cough-Drops and Silence

by bookstorequeer



Series: Safewords and Coffee [3]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstorequeer/pseuds/bookstorequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen gets sick, he hides in his room and goes quiet. Cougs and Roque combat the grumpybear with cuddles and movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough-Drops and Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



> Written for emocezi a while ago, when she was sick with a cold.

It starts with a sniffle when no one seems to be paying attention. Then it's a cough that can't be stifled across the comms. And then the safehouse living room is too quiet because Jensen isn’t lounging around in various states of undress, complaining loudly about this bruise and that scrape from the mission just finished.  
  
Cougar glances at Roque beneath the rim of his hat and sighs when Pooch makes some noises about dragging everyone out for drinks. Roque heads him off with some engine-related question that Cougar knows Jensen would have rolled his eyes at.  
  
The entire house is dead quiet when they all go their separate ways and Cougar suppresses a shudder. Silence used to be about those split-second-years of stillness before he takes a shot. Sometime after fitting into the Losers and subsequently into a life with two heartbeats beside him in the dark, silence became something to break because now, silence lets the demons in.  
  
Roque finds him in the kitchen, in the middle of plating crackers to go with the chicken noodle soup on the stove. There’s a headshake and a smile so quicksilver that if he were Jensen he probably would have missed it, before a warm hand brushes low on his back and Roque is pulling down a bowl for the soup and a tray to carry everything. Without prompting, the man assembles apple juice – “Because milk will just make the idiot more congested than he probably already is and I don’t want to listen to him hacking all night” – and a bottle of cough medicine. They both know that it’ll be hell getting Jensen to accept their mothering but they stand, determined, before his door and refuse to take a hoarse “’M  _fine_ , g’way,” as anything other than an invitation to jimmy the lock.  
  
Jensen squawks when they pull the covers off his head but only grumbles beneath his breath when Roque bodily hauls him up to rest against a warm, lightly scarred chest. It’s the hacker’s favourite way to 'cuddle' and if he were a braver or a stupider man he might say that Roque likes it too. He protests weakly but Cougar just lays the tray over his thighs and tucks a familiar, oil-stained handkerchief at his neck. Jensen opens his mouth obediently for soup when he realises that it’s Cougar’s favourite handkerchief around his throat and Roque’s heartbeat strong against his shoulder blades. He doesn’t manage to eat much from the spoon held in Cougar’s steady fingers since his own hands are shaking too hard to close on the handle, before a coughing fit leaves him gasping and panting against the side of Roque’s jaw. The scarred man just rests a surprisingly gentle hand over his chest and rumbles something to Cougar.  
  
A red-blue eye cracks blearily open at the strong scent of menthol and Jensen can’t stop a happy sigh when two warm hands skate in light circles down his throat and across his chest. He’s vaguely aware of being tilted forward and those hands reappear on his back, as he turns his face into the warm, familiar crook of his sniper’s neck. He drifts, after that, and comes awake some immeasurable time later to a soft kiss on his cheek and a spoon of something cloyingly sweet and cherry nudging his chapped lips.  
  
“La golondrina, amor, lo ayudará a descansar.”  _(Swallow, love, it’ll help you to rest.)_  
  
“Can’t sleep for your coughing,” Roque grumbles at his back and Jensen just smiles at the blustering before mumbling his thanks. The taste is thick on his tongue and he scrunches his nose when it lingers, batting his eyelashes at the blurry figure that he assumes is Cougar. He gets a huff and a quick flash of white that he assumes is a smile.  
  
“El agua lo diluirá, Jake.”  _(Water will dilute it, Jake.)_  
  
“Give him a goddamn mint,” Roque suggests, shifting even though he’s comfortable. “I can’t stand the fucking whining.”  
  
Jensen is vaguely aware that he should probably be indignant, since he’d holed up like a wounded animal to nurse this cold in private and his lovers had picked a lock to be here, but Cougar’s fingers are calloused and familiar as they rub down his throat to make him swallow the rest of the cough syrup, and they’re salty when they push a mint onto his tongue. The hacker falls asleep listening to Roque complain about the smell of cherry and Vick's while Cougar replies in soft Spanish.

 

  
When he wakes next, it’s Cougar’s Sacred Heart beneath his cheek and he can hear quiet explosions and Bruce Willis yelling,  _‘Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!_ ’ in tinny excitement. He mumbles and shifts, wishing his body weren’t so achy and that Roque was there to keep his back warm.  
  
“C’gs?”  
  
“Si.”  
  
“R’que?”  
  
“Supplies.”  
  
“M’kay. W’ke me?”  
  
“You need rest.”  
  
“Pl’se?”  
  
He fights a drowsy giggle when Cougar’s sigh makes his head tilt.  
  
“Fine, Jake. But you must rest now.”  
  
The soft fingers in his hair lull him to sleep and he wakes later to a warm hand stroking down his arm and eventually tangling with his fingers.  
  
“R’que.”  
  
“Shh, Jake. Go back t’sleep.”  
  
Roque will deny doing it each and every time but the kiss to Jensen’s head is more effective in getting him to sleep than all the warm milk and sleeping pills that the hacker has ever tried on his own. He tightens his fingers weakly around Roque’s before his eyelids flutter closed and he’s asleep.

  
  
He’s feeling better when next he’s aware enough to realise that he’s awake, nearly a day and a half later. Roque says that he must be, if he’s up to bullying and batting his eyelashes until Cougar and Roque both agree to spend the afternoon in bed with him. The scarred man complains when there’s no sex to be had but it’s not too loudly and he does bring back popcorn when he manages to escape Jensen’s octopus arms. Cougar just smiles and tilts his hat to the side so the brim doesn’t bother their sick lover when the hacker lists towards him.  
  
The sniper and the knife-collector eat the popcorn themselves but Jensen wakes up in time to watch the ring fall into the mountain of Mordor. When the on-the-mend hacker suggests starting in on the ‘good’ Star Wars movies, Roque extracts a promise that Jensen will indulge  _him_  this much when the other man inevitably comes down with this fucking cold, before he’ll stay for another movie trilogy marathon. Cougar just smiles because it’s not as if any of them would have it any other way.  
  
 **End.**


End file.
